icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho is the 19th and 20th episodes of Season 4 and the 89th and 90th episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, Dan's tweet about adding 12 more episodes to Season 4 a Season 3 special. Plot Nora, the crazy fan who kidnapped the iCarly trio, has been released from prison, and is still obsessed with iCarly. She is having a welcome home party. Freddie, Sam, and Carly are trying to shorten out Freddie's micro - chip and come to Nora's house. But this time, her whole family is in on trapping the iCarly trio, along with Spencer (who has been tied to a spinning wheel), and they seriously won't let them leave. It is known that Gibby does find out that Nora had trapped the iCarly gang again in the basement. Trivia * There will be a returning appearance of Nora Dershlit played by Danielle Morrow and Nora's pet chicken, Maurice. *Nora's having a welcome home party in this episode as seen here in Dan's video. *In a scene the iCarly trio is at Nora's house trying to short out Freddie's microchip. *It is mentioned previously that Sam slaps Freddie on the back of the head in an attempt to make the chip stop working. *A disgruntled Freddie then says, "Slapping me in the head isn't going to make the chip stop working," therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. The audience first finds out Freddie knows about the chip in IDate Sam & Freddie when he's arguing with his girlfriend Sam about whose mom is freakier. The chip is again mentioned in this episode. * T-Bo will guest star in this episode which can be seen here. * Dan's reason for making iStill Psycho Dan's blog mention this episode: "One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film *According to Nathan here, the sequel is a "two-parter" most likely meaning it is possibly an hour-long episode or special. *In an interview here at Comic Con, Jerry says that Spencer is tied to a wheel and that Nora's family gets in on her scheme and traps the trio again after Nora is released from jail. It is also mentioned again this episode is a "two-parter" *In Carly's blog The Future... According to Caleb It mentions, "1. That crazy girl Nora gets out of jail and kidnaps the iCarly crew AGAIN!" *"iStill Psycho" is the second and possibly final apperance of Nora Dershlit. The first was in, of course, iPsycho. Quotes Freddie:'' while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: "Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working!" ''to Carly Carly: "Shh! What would make it stop?" to Freddie Sam: "And hurry we need to block the signal." to Carly and Freddie Freddie: "Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow." runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag '' '''Sam': "Oh!" she continues rummaging through her bag Sam: (She sees the mannequin and hits the mannequin's with the butter sock) ''"Ppsh." '''Freddie:' behind her, with a confused look, and steps back startled when she hits the mannequin's head off Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel *Dan's tweet about the title References 419 Category:Season 4 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 5 Category:1 hour special Category:Crazy Category:Creddie Category:Seddie Category:comedy Category:Awesome Category:Special Episode Category:Comedic Category:Drama Category:Violence Category:Sam Category:Freddie Category:Carly Category:iCarly Category:Nora Category:Minor Females Category:Minor Males Category:Students at Ridgeway Category:dan Category:danwarp Category:Spencer's Girlfriends/Dates Category:special Category:Friendships Category:Food Category:Pairings Category:Photos Category:Photo gallery Category:Forums Category:Adults Category:Actor images Category:Art projects of Spencer Shay Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Real Life Ships Category:Refreshment Category:Characters Category:Children Category:clown Category:welcome home party Category:party Category:Holiday Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Spencer Shay Category:Recurring Category:Fan art Category:Drink